


Always Something There to Remind Me

by E_Bel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And of the apple incident, Blue does feel frustration, Dream actually getting angry, Dream does have anger, Each Soulmate having a different soulmate charm, He can hold a grudge, He's just very stubborn, I'm not a fan of the 'innocent cinnamon roll' interpretation of these three, If Dream saw any of the villagers again he'd probably punch them in the face, Ink being soulless, M/M, Multi, Of giving Ink a soulmate when he has no soul, Star Sans Poly - Freeform, The interesting conundrum, The vials are powerful, There's mentions of nightmare, This is a partner to the evil Sans poly soulmate!Au fic that I did a while ago, but cut the guy some slack, but this time, he just lost his entire world, soulmate!AU, that's what I'm going with, there is some crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Bel/pseuds/E_Bel
Summary: So, this is a companion piece to my very first fic that I posted here, the Soulmate!Au with the evil Sans Poly. This is also a birthday gift for FaeMytho, who enjoyed the other one so I hope you like this one too.Reminder:Prompt: 'Imagine your OT+ with a different soulmate charm each'.





	Always Something There to Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaeMytho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMytho/gifts).



> So, Happy Birthday, Fae! You're one of my inspirations as an author and I hope you enjoy this!

Ink: 

At first, he thought they were from the creators. It was the only thing that made sense. The strange markings that appeared on his arms and sometimes his legs had to be from the ones who created bigger worlds, right? They weren't just random scribbles, they were writings and the occasional drawing. He treasured the occasional drawing, often drawing a copy for himself before it could fade. He'd tried adding his own words and pictures, but it seemed that the creators could not see what he wrote back. But that was okay, at least he got to feel like he was contributing to their creations in some small way.

He didn't realise the truth until he accidentally forgot to drink from his vials for a while. He'd not really noticed that his emotions were starting to fade until he realised that the markings covering his arms were starting to fade too. That scared him out of his wits; was he damaging the AU's by not drinking the vials? He immediately took a shot from one and the colour in the markings darkened. Once he'd regained proper levels, the scribbles returned to full brightness. That made him curious, though; he had no ability to influence how a universe was made, he just protected them. So how could he damage them by not drinking from his vials?

He researched for an answer to his question, and he finally found it. It wasn't the creators writing to him, it was his soulmates! On one hand, he was a little bummed out; it would have been amazing to contact a creator. On the other, he was overjoyed; he had soulmates! He had actual soulmates! He-

_He didn't have a soul._

How could he have soulmates if he didn't have a soul? It seemed that the raw emotional colours in AU's, the stuff he put into his vials to feel emotions, was even more powerful than he first thought. Not just giving him emotions, but something akin to an artificial soul. It allowed him to feel, and to even have soulmates. But it was entirely dependant on him drinking colours. If he stopped doing so, the emotions would slowly fade away. And as the emotions faded away, _so did his link to his soulmates_.

He was consistent in drinking from that realisation. Pretty much the only thing he could be consistent in. He wasn't often envious of monsters who had souls, but this time-

 _He wouldn't let this opportunity slip through his hands_.

* * *

Blue: 

He had two sentences, one printed on each wrist. The first things each of his two soulmates would say to him when they met. He just wished they were better sentences. But, he supposed it could have been worse. He'd also seen the words printed on those who worked in retail stores, often having first sentences related to their place of work. That had to be frustrating, especially for the monsters working in places where it was the same few orders, every single day. How could you possibly know for sure? But, even knowing how bad it could have been, he still wished they had been better.

 _'I knew I wasn't the smallest!'_ read the one on his left wrist. Great, he already had confirmation that at least one of his soulmates was taller than he was. Though, perhaps not by much, if the word choice was any indication. He hoped not, at least. Maybe they could bond over being short together? They had to have something in common, they were soulmates after all.

 _'Uh, that oven appears to be on fire.'_ was printed on his right wrist. Great, no hint of what his soulmate was like _and_ he'd end up burning one of his meals in order to meet them. He'd even been tempted to deliberately let some of his taco shells burn on purpose, though he'd deny that to his dusting, just to try and get them to meet just a little bit quicker.

But nothing would make them come quicker. He'd heard it time and time again from pretty much everyone, as one birthday after another passed without meeting either of them. But they were out there, somewhere! They had to be. These first words; they'd promised that they would meet him. And so he'd wait for them.

The Magnificent Sans was excellent at waiting to get what he wanted.

* * *

 Dream: 

He hadn't noticed them when they first appeared, too busy fighting for his life and then the years in stone sort of meant he didn't have any chance to look at his hands. Even when he broke out of the stone and escaped Nightmare's castle, it still took him several days to finally look at his hands. He'd been too busy with running for his life, trying to stay hidden, trying to scrape out a living while staying hidden, that it just hadn't been of high priority for him. When he finally has a moment to breathe, he sat down for a bit of contemplation. Years had passed with him trapped in stone, but to him, it felt like only yesterday his sweet and kind brother had been turned into a demon.

There was sadness and grief, he lost his home and his friends and even his only family all in a single day, and also rage that he'd never felt in his life; how dare those villagers do this? And he blamed them, he truly did; his sweet brother, the one who tended to his scrapes and made sure he was sheltered from the rain, would never become such a terrible demon willingly. In the end, behind all the sweet words and kind smiles, the villagers had never wanted him, never wanted _them_ , they only wanted the apples. They had paid for that greed, and now Dream had lost everything. There was a deep sense of betrayal that gnawed at his soul and he finally allowed himself to weep for all he had lost.

When he finally had no more tears to cry, he lifted his hands to wipe away the last few tears still rolling down his cheeks. And that's when he spied them. Two little red strings, each tied delicately to a pinky finger. He couldn't breathe for several moments, it was a good thing he didn't actually need to. When he got his breath back, he started to hyperventilate.

Soulmates. He had soulmates. Why now? He'd never had strings before, he was certain! So how- He thought for a moment. The apple; when he ate it, it became akin to a soul for him. He hadn't technically had a soul prior to that moment, so no soulmates. His next thought was for his brother; if he'd gained soulmates from eating the apples, mightn't Nightmare gained some as well? Hope bloomed in his chest. He hoped Nightmare had soulmates now; maybe, just maybe, they'd be the way to recover the brother he'd once known.

But he also had his own. And that was somewhat worrying. Nightmare was intent on capturing him; if he found out Dream had soulmates, he'd probably capture them in an attempt to draw him out of hiding. For their own good, he should probably stay away. And yet, curiosity burned in him. Who were they, these people who fate had decreed were perfect for him? Could they truly love him without the apple interfering? After the recent revelation about his relationship with the villagers, the idea that there were people out there who would love him even without the apples was almost too good to be true. But he hoped, he hoped so much that it was the case.

He didn't think he'd ever hoped for something more in his life.


End file.
